Kagome,the Sanzo party's Priestess?
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Takes place when the Sanzo Party was injured in the episode where Sanzo was injured/poisoned and Goku had too take off his limiter too fight Kougaji in the desert.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome, the Sanzo Party's Priestess?**

Summary: Takes place when the Sanzo Party was injured in the episode where Sanzo was injured/poisoned and Goku had too take off his limiter too fight Kougaji in the desert.

Note: The jewel is complete and Kagome was transported too the Saiyuki world with a few others who I will keep a surprise. Kagome has mastered her powers and with the Shikon in her body she is ten times stronger then she already is she has been in this world for a while now.

Hakkai was having a hard time driving. His vision is getting blurry just when jeep was about too go off track but Gojyo grabbed the wheel at just the right time.

"Let me take over." Gojyo says in pain from his wounds.

"No it's fine I got it." Hakkai paints in pain.

"Don't be stubborn let me take over let someone help you." Gojyo says annoyed.

The next thing they know they are waking up in an unfamiliar place.

"Where are we?" Hakkai asks confused.

"Oh you are finally awake I will go get priestess-sama." The Boy says.

The boy left the room and a second later in comes a beautiful woman that is wearing robes like Sanzo. Hakkai could not believe how beautiful this woman was he has not felt like this sense his wife.

"Oh its good too see you awake let's check how your wounds are healing up." The woman says softly.

Hakkai could do or say anything he was struck dumb for a moment.

"Umm where am I and where are the others?" Hakkai asks still confused.

"Oh your companions are resting in the other rooms and you're in the village just out of the desert." The woman says while healing the rest of his wounds.

"Who are you?" Hakkai asks while looking over where his wounds used too be.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Kagome I am this village's priestess." The woman now revealed to be Kagome says.

"How are the others?" Hakkai asks worried.

"Oh they are going to be fine your blonde haired companion needs more rest because of the poison that was in his body but other than that he is fine. Your brown haired companion I think he said his name is Goku he is just fine no injuries were found on him and your last companion just woke up and is just fine if he can flirt with me. Kagome says.

"That's great I can see them?" Hakkai asks.

"Oh of course you can you are fully healed so you are free too do what you want just do not over do it your body still might be a little woozy. Kagome says concerned.

"I will be sure not too over do it then." Hakkai says with a smile.

"Good." Kagome says.

Kagome then leads Hakkai too where the other are.

"Here we are." Kagome says just out side a door.

Kagome opens the door and they walk in and there is Goku playing with a fox demon child, a white haired boy was sitting by two white haired girls and holding a baby with a two tailed cat laying in one of the girl's laps.

"What did I tell you guys about bugging my patients?" Kagome says scolding the kids.

"Awe but mom we were just playing with Goku." The fox child said with puppy dog eyes.

"Speak for your self I was just here too make sure you did not wake up the patient." The white haired boy says annoyed.

"Sighs, I am sorry about this. These are my adopted children from oldest too youngest. This is Hakudoshi who is 12 years old, (Kagome points too the white haired boy) this is Shippo who is 9 years old, (points to the fox child) this is Kanna who is 6 years old, (points too the girl who is holding a mirror) this is Shiori who is 5 years old, (points too the last girl who was holding what looks like a gem) and last but not least my baby Akgo who is a year old. (Points too the baby) Oh and this is our faithful cat Kirara.

"Wow you have a lot of children." Hakkai says amazed.

"Yeah she does and they are demons right." Gojyo asks.

"Yes they are Hakudoshi is a full demon, Shippo is a full fox demon, Kanna is a full demon, Shiori is a half demon half bat demon and half human and Akgo is a full demon and Kirara is a full fire cat demon, Hakudoshi, Kanna and Akgo are siblings. Kagome says with love in her voice.

The Sanzo group could not believe what they just heard (Sanzo woke up when she was introducing her kids). Kagome then sees Sanzo is awake and goes too heal the rest of his wounds. Kagome then goes too check on dinner the kids go with her.

"Well she is so nice." Goku says.

"Yeah and she is hot." Gojyo says with a perverted smile.

"She is also a powerful priestess who does not hate demons which is rare." Hakkai says.

"Yeah but I don't think it's so rare when we have a monk that smokes, uses a gun and cusses." Gojyo says.

"Do you want too die Kappa." Sanzo says annoyed.

"I think she should come with us." Goku says

The others look at each other and did not know what too say. Should they ask her too come with them or not you decide.

Author's note: That's right it's up too the reviewers too decide if Kagome should go with the Sanzo party or not so please review and FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED. I would like too thank Harem Master123 for believing that I could do this so thank you. ^ _ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome, the Sanzo Party's Priestess Page 2

-The Next Day-

Kagome was going about her duties and she was bored, bored of the life she leads now. Going from fighting demons and hunting jewel shards but what she misses most is the traveling to new places and she knows her kids are bored too. But things have gotten interesting sense those hot men showed up. Even her kids like them and that's a shock sense they hate men and men being around her. But the sad thing is the hot men are leaving 'pouts' no more eye candy. 'Sighs' oh well nothing I can do about it.

-Mean While with the Sanzo Party-

"So are we taking her with use Sanzo?" Hakkai asks.

"Yeah let's take her with use I need some woman company from being with the stupid monkey all the time." Gojyo says.

"What did you say you perverted kappa?" Goku yells.

"You heard me you stupid monkey." Gojyo yells back.

"Now let's not start fighting or Sanzo will…'Smack' hit you." Hakkai says with a sigh.

Sanzo did not know if he should let her come with them because he would be putting her and her kids in danger but she is a priestess and her kids are demons so they should know how to fight and protect themselves. Goku then smelled food.

"FOOD!" Goku yells and runs to the kitchen.

Kagome had just finished making dinner and was about to tell her kids to go get there guests but then heard Goku yell and heard him running toward her direction. They all ate dinner and then they heard a commotion outside. They go outside and see a swarm of demons coming toward the village. The Sanzo party was about to go and take care of them but Kagome stopped them.

"I will handle this it is my duty as the village's priestess after all." Kagome says softly.

"No let us take care of the demons Kagome-sama." Hakkai says in protest.

"No I will not let you get hurt right after you have just finished healing I will handle them." Kagome says in a final tone. Before they could protest further Kagome's kids walked up asking for there orders.

"Hakudoshi you and Entei take the right side. Shippo you and Kirara take the left side. I will take the middle and Shiori you make sure that they do not leave that spot and Kanna make sure no stray demon gets close to you or the others got it." Kagome orders them.

"Yes mother." They say together.

The Sanzo party tries to go and help her but found that a barrier was keeping them trapped Shiori's barrier to be exact.

"Just watch you do not understand how powerful our mother is." Kanna and Shiori say together in a proud voice. So the Sanzo party did what they could only do and that's watch.

Kagome ran at the demons coming towards them and punched one which destroyed it and then spun around roundhouse kicking another 3 demons making them fly towards her kids who grabbed the demons and slammed them into the ground also destroying them. "Hm this is taking too long...Kanna; Shiori get into position!" Kagome yelled to them. Kanna and Shiori grabbed each other's arms and started charging up energy. Kagome disappeared and reappeared next to them. "SUPER FAMILY KICK!!!!!" she yelled as she kicked Kanna and Shiori making them fly towards the demons. Kanna and Shiori rolled up into a ball and hit one demon and bounced off that one and hit another and another and kept that going until there wasn't any left. Kagome jumped up and caught Kanna and Shiori and landed on the ground gracefully. The Sanzo party was shocked at how powerful this family was. They looked at each other and nodded thinking the same thing she is coming with them. Kagome and the kids walk over to them and the barrier came down. Goku ran up to them.

"That was so awesome I did not know you guys were this strong?" Goku says excitedly.

"Let's spare sometime." Shippo says to Goku.

"Yeah let's and Kagome not only are you an awesome cook and beautiful you are also an awesome fighter." Goku says with a soft smile.

"Thank you Goku." Kagome says with a blush. The rest of the Sanzo party could not believe what they were hearing and seeing. Goku was flirting with Kagome.

"Come it's time to go to bed." Kagome says. They all went to bed.

-The next day-

The Sanzo party was ready to leave but they were not leaving with out Kagome.

"Kagome-sama would you please come and travel with us we could use your strength." Hakkai asks.

"What about my kids?" Kagome asks.

"Bring them with you." Gojyo says with a grin.

"Yeah can we please go with them mom we have all been so bored." Shippo says.

"Yeah please come with us Kagome." Goku says with puppy dog eyes. Kagome was thinking it over and came to a decision.

"I will…Kagome starts to say. What will Kagome's answer be find out in the next chapter of Kagome, the Sanzo Party's Priestess.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The Amazing Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


End file.
